stanagainstevilfandomcom-20200214-history
Stan Against Evil Wiki:Bestiary
Throughout Stan Against Evil, the town of Willard's Mill becomes the origin of supernatural phenomena; below is a list of all mentioned forces outside of ordinary humans. Bestiary Aiden Braden :More reading: Aiden Braden A demon that appears as a young toddler to humans, Aiden Braden (portrayed by Aaron Beelner) possesses the supernatural ability of prying on people's emotions and desires. With his rattle, he is able to charm and manipulate them to his will. :Appears in: Hex Marks the Tot Baphomet To be added :Appears in: Know, Know, Know Your Goat Constable Eccles :More reading: Thaddeus Eccles Constable Thaddeus Eccles was a former official in Willard's Mill from the 1600s. As reigning authority, he set out and burned over 172 witches at the stake; continuing his conquest, he also cursed the sheriffs of the town, going on to slaughter every next one to take on the position, as a consequence for following him in his witch hunts. Among many of the supernatural phenomena, Eccles continues to be a dominant force. :Appears in: Life Orr Death I'm Gleaning My Coven Spider Walk With Me Level Boss The Black Hat Society Part 1 The Black Hat Society Part 2 Girls' Night Stan Against Evie Doppelganger After summoning Gerard Duquette with Lara Bouchard, Stan Miller made an effort to travel through time to rescue his wife Claire. However, it brought about a doppelganger, an evil replica opposite his own personality and in a constant, murderous state. :Appears in: Mirror, Mirror Gerard Duquette :More reading: Gerard Duquette Gerard Duquette (portrayed by Emmett Hunter) is a black magician that takes on a dark, shadowy appearance, his body painted to resemble a reaper. Tall and frightful as his character presents, he provides aid to Stan Miller in his endeavor to save Claire Miller but does so in a cryptic and often enigmatic manner. :Appears in: Mirror, Mirror Hell Is What You Make It Intensive Scare Unit Stan Against Evie Haurus :More reading: Haurus Kumbhakarna, commonly known also as Haurus, is an extremely powerful demon with the ability to possess humans that active spare their souls to it. Its power is even stronger than that of Constable Eccles. :Appears in: The Hex Files Intensive Scare Unit Stan Against Evie Ida Putnam :More reading: Ida Putnam Ida Putnam (portrayed by D.L. Anderson) was a powerful, demonic presence in Willard's Mill who, alongside many other supernatural forces in the town, carried out the will of Thaddeus Eccles, planning five dark flowers throughout in an attempt to open the portal to Hell; Ida was also responsible for the death of Claire Miller during the yearly ritual of destroying the plants. :Appears in: Ouija Bored A Hard Day's Night Imp The Imp (or Impish Man) appears as a human (portrayed by Jeffrey Combs) to Stan Miller and a reality show host to Evie Barret. In his interactions with Miller, he sends him back in time to the day he desired to become a sheriff for Willard's Mill. With Barret, however, he manages to charm and bend her to his wishes, being commanded in blind love to kill Denise Miller. :Appears in: Girls' Night Man-Spider :More reading: Andrew Barton The Man-Spider (portrayed by Mark Steger) is a shapeshifting demon that takes on the forms of both a human and the form of a humanoid arachnid. :Appears in: Spider Walk With Me Murgatroyd :More reading: Murgatroyd To be added :Appears in: Let Your Love Groan Priscilla Atherton :More reading: Priscilla Atherton A century-old woman bound by a witch's curse of immortal youth until marriage. Despite this, Priscilla (portrayed by Patty McCormack) gives the cursed ring to Evie Barret in an effort to sway men from harassing her. While worn, she uses it as a cover to commit a series of murders in Willard's Mill, though they come to Evie as dreams of herself killing the victims. Eventually, Priscilla is exposed, but not until she is wed to Leon Drinkwater, causing her to rapidly age into dust. :Appears in: The Eyes of Evie Barret Puppets To be added :Appears in: Nubbin but Trouble Werepony :More reading: Daffodil To be added :Appears in: Curse of the Werepony Witch Witches are unique individuals, typically human and female, who yield the abilities to use magic, through the use of tools, tomes, or chants. In Willard's Mill, witches hold a deep history with the town; many were burned and buried atop where the rustic town is established. :Known witches include: Lara Bouchard Judy Claire Miller :Appears in: The Black Hat Society Part 1 The Black Hat Society Part 2 The Hex Files Wraith The Wraith is a monstrous, bird-like creature that was pulled from the grave of Evie Barret. Though it cycled the graveyard, terrorizing the group, it was defeated by Stan Miller, its eyes ripped from its socket. :Appears in: The Black Hat Society Part 1 The Black Hat Society Part 2 Other Monsters *'Vampires', though not part of the world of Stan Against Evil, are fictional immortals that live off the blood of humans, transforming those they feed off. They live in the television universe of Vampire Creek, the main setting of the in-series television program of the same name. Known vampires: Stan Miller (momentarily), Evie Barret (momentarily), Kevin (momentarily), Zach, Bartholomew, Cheryl *Credited as Shriveled Corpse (portrayed by Mick Ignis). References 0-9